


Alpha Daddy

by mothermalfoy (slytherinxravenclaw)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy Kink, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Omega Draco, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinxravenclaw/pseuds/mothermalfoy
Summary: Harry Potter had finally presented as an alpha, in the middle of the Great Hall at breakfast, it quickly sends omega Draco into heat, can Draco resist the alpha's urge to save his heart, or will he succumb to the alpha's tongue?





	Alpha Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to JKR and WB for creating these characters, and to the anon who asked for this on Tumblr and of course to Keyflight790 for being my lovely Beta reader.

Draco Malfoy’s legs quivered as he felt slick drip down his thighs. He groaned, looking around the room nervously. His heat was early, it wasn’t due for another few weeks, or at least, it hadn’t been. If not for  _bloody Potter_. Five weeks into their eighth year, and the stupid prat had finally presented. In the middle of the Great Hall no less, at breakfast. Draco whined, waving a hand at his trousers to make the slick vanish. The omega had become excellent at wandless cleaning spells as of late. Draco sighed, forcing himself out of the alpha’s proximity; he was still new, and controlling his urges would be next to impossible, and no matter how much Draco desperately wanted him.  _Damn Potter’s perfect smell, and his alluring beard, and his_ … slick gushed from his hole and Draco shuddered. He knew he could not afford to let the new alpha mate him. Potter would regret it, and Draco would die of heartache. With some amount of effort, Draco did his best to cover his scent and made his way out of the Great Hall as quickly as he could.

He had made it as far as the edge of the stairs when he was tackled into an alcove by two overly strong arms, Draco gasped, as emerald eyes burned into his own.  _Fuck_. The alpha loomed over him, and leaned in, pressing his nose to Draco’s throat, inhaling his scent. “You smell, divine,” Harry growled in his ear. His voice several octaves below its normal timbre. Draco whimpered.  _He was so fucked._  His traitorous body chose that exact moment to secrete more slick, causing the alpha to growl in his ear. “Mmm. So wet for me already I see,” Harry growled.

Draco whined. “P-Potter,” he tried.

Harry tsked, clicking his tongue at Draco, “Now now baby, don’t be shy. I know you want it as much as I do,” he growled.

Draco shuddered, feeling his legs go weak; his resolve to fight the alpha for his own good was crumbling. “P-please,” Draco whined.

“That’s more like it,” Harry growled. “Don’t worry, Daddy will take care of you.”

Draco moaned loud, “H-Harry, you d-don’t even l-like me,” he said breathlessly. His mind was screaming at him to shut the hell up and let the alpha mount him. Claim me, the omega part of his brain screamed.

“Of course I like you, little one,” Harry purred, stroking his cheek.

“It’s y-your a-alpha side,” Draco argued. “Y-you’re in a rut, any omega would have done.”

“Ah but that’s not true,” Harry purred. “Only an alpha’s true soulmate can make them present so quickly. I’ve always wondered why I was drawn to you. Especially over the last two years, and now,” Harry inhaled his scent again. “Your delicious scent called out to me baby.” Draco desperately wanted to believe that was true.

“B-but what if when it’s over you remember you h-hate me?”

“Shh,” Harry held Draco’s face cupped in his hands and smiled at him. “Darling, don’t you see? I haven’t hated you in quite some time.” Draco shuddered, his whole body screaming to submit, to let the alpha make him his. Harry pressed their lips together. “Such a beautiful boy,” Harry praised, kissing down this throat. “So perfect,” Harry whispered. Draco gasped, arching into Harry’s embrace. “Mine,” Harry growled biting down on Draco’s throat just below his ear, claiming him. Draco screamed.

“Ooh Daddy, p-please,” he whined.

“So beautiful when you beg for me baby,” Harry growled, against his flesh. “Come on,” Draco gasped, when Harry lifted him up, throwing him over his shoulder and carried him down the stairs, through the Slytherin common room, and into Draco’s private dorm, throwing him down on the bed. Draco moaned as Harry crawled on top of him, pressing their lips together. “Tell Daddy what you want, baby,” Harry growled.

Draco moaned, slick dripping down his thighs. “Oh gods, take me, take me now,” he begged. Harry grinned, and with a wave, their clothes vanished.

“On your stomach baby,” Harry said. Draco flipped onto his stomach fast, whining as Harry kissed down his back. “So delicious, so beautiful,” he growled. Draco moaned, his whole body felt like it was on fire everywhere Harry’s lips touched, and he wanted to desperately for him to do more. Harry purred. “Spread your legs baby,” he commanded, Draco whimpered, he couldn’t help but obey Harry’s order. Harry growled, kissing down his lower back and spread his arse apart, inhaling the deliciously sweet scent of the omega’s slick. “So wet for Daddy aren’t you?” Harry growled. Draco’s whine turned into a scream of pleasure as Harry’s tongue slipped into his hole, lapping up all the slick as it poured out of him. Harry moaned, sucking and slurping loudly. Draco’s body trembled, as the alpha gripped his buttocks tight, devouring his hole like a delicious feast, his rough beard scratching at his sensitive rim. Draco was delirious with desire, writhing on the bed, so desperate to come.

Draco whined, “Da-aady,” he gasped. “N-need, more.”

Harry chuckled, teasing his rim with his tongue a little more, before he pulled away from his hole, and crawled back up Draco’s body, slotting his stronger, muscular alpha body against that of the small lithe frame beneath him. “Next time, you’re gonna let Daddy eat your hole until you come, baby,” he growled in his ear. “And come, and come, and come,” Draco whined, nodding vigorously. Harry grinned, leaning over Draco's back he pulled open the bedside drawer and grabbed a condom, ripping open the wrapper with his teeth and slid it over his hard cock. Draco shivered as Harry lined his cock up with Draco’s slicked entrance, and slid in with a growl. Draco’s eyes rolled back in his head as Harry’s cock slammed into his prostate. Draco screamed, “Such a good boy for me,” Harry growled. “I so love to hear you screaming for Daddy. Begging me to let you come.” Draco whined. Harry grinned, gripping his hair roughly, with his left hand as his right dug into the blond’s hip as he pounded into him, hard and fast, setting a brutal pace. Draco screamed himself hoarse, his body straining for release. Harry fucked into him harder, the whole bed shaking, as he slammed into Draco. Draco whimpered.

“P-please, let me come, Daddy,” Draco whined.

Harry growled, pressing his lips to Draco’s throat, sucking hard. “Come for me baby,” Draco let out a moan and came harder than he’d ever come before in his life. His body shook with the aftershocks of it, Harry fucking him through his orgasm. Draco whimpered, feeling completely fucked out, seconds later, the alpha came hard inside him, pulling out just before the knot could form. Draco gasped, his body boneless and sated. “So beautiful for me baby,” Harry said softly, pulling Draco into his arms. He hummed happily, falling asleep in the warmth of his alpha daddy’s embrace.

The next day, the school was alight with whispers, Harry had happily walked with his arm wrapped around the omega’s waist, challenging anyone to say a word as they made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

It was Ron of course who broke rank and spoke first, Harry had pulled Draco into his lap and begun feeding him pancakes when the redhead looked over at the two of them. “So, daddy huh?” he asked. Draco flushed crimson and Harry chuckled, pressing a kiss to the omega’s shoulder.

“You may want to work on a silencing spell,” Hermione said, giving them an exasperated look.

“Oh like we haven’t all heard you call Pansy daddy,” Harry said with a smirk. Hermione blushed scarlet and buried her face in one of her textbooks.  _Well_ , Draco thought.  _Now I have something to bond with Granger over._


End file.
